The invention relates to a hoist combination comprising a hoist, a trolley that is arranged to move along a beam provided with side flanges, whereby the trolley comprises two trolley flanges arranged on opposite sides of the beam and provided with wheels, by which the trolley moves along the side flanges of the beam; and securing and adjusting means for securing the hoist to the trolley flanges beneath the beam and for adjusting the mutual distance between the trolley flanges.
Previously there are known various hoist combinations running along one overhead girder or hoist beam and hanging downwardly therefrom, these hoist combinations being typically chain hoists. In general, a flanged I-profile serves as the beam. When longer bearing distances or heavier applications are concerned, the beams employed may be box or tube structures with flanges protruding therefrom.
For various applications and various load bearing capacities there are needed beams of different widths and hoist combinations suitable for cooperation therewith. Typically beams of different widths have required a different hoist combination suitable for each particular width. Hence, hoist combinations have employed various, so-called crossheads, which have allowed the hoist combination to be adapted to the application concerned.
There are also known hoist combinations that may be adjusted to run on beams of different widths.
An adjustable hoist combination is known from publication DE 8715497 U, in which the hoist is secured directly with bolts to trolley flanges. In connection with the securing bolts there are washers that may used for adjustment of mutual distance between the flanges.
A corresponding structure with the previous publication is disclosed in publication U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,895 A, which likewise comprises adjustment pieces in connection with the securing screws of the trolley flanges.
From publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,477 A there is known direct securing of trolley flanges with pins, which comprise adjustment notches for adjusting the distance between the flanges.
Publication GB 1,307,677 A discloses a solution that is to great extent similar to those in the preceding publications, but in this case, for the securing of the hoist, both the hoist and the securing flanges comprise a plurality of adjacent perforations perpendicularly to the beam provided for the securing bolts to allow selection of different securing points for the flanges.
A problem with known adjustable hoist combinations is a very rough, gradual, yet relatively narrow, adjustment range and the fact that the adjustment is very difficult to carry out because of adjustment components to be screwed loose, in addition to which separate support must be provided for the hoist while adjustments are being made.